Strike Witches: Children of the Witches
by Mavrick-17
Summary: The story of the children of the 501st and other Joint Fighter Wings and their involvement in the hellish jungles of Vietlan (Vietnam). Told through the eyes of Charlotte Mary Yeager, Shirley daughter.


**Strike Witches **

_**Children of the Witches**_

**I'd like to post this idea to see how much attention it gets. Anyway**

**I got this idea (awhile ago) reading another fanfic, so this story will deal with the children of the 501st. This is rated M for a few a reasons, one is my attempt at bed room scenes (lemons), second this takes place during the 70's, that means it is a three way war between NATO (democracy), Communist, and the Neuroi. And internal conflicts Doves vs. Hawks.**

**Warlocks are going to be an element here. And fair warning, flamers will be removed. Possible drug use as well. Also I'd like to note 50's 60's and 70's bands and songs will be referenced from time to time, and much to my dismay I own nothing relating to them, nor Strike Witches otherwise, we'd all know officially what happened to Dr. Miyafuji.**

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Veitlan

_Prolog_

After the last Neuroi Hive was destroyed in May of 1945, my mother dated a RAF pilot by the name of Berlinski, for three years. She dumped him after she found out he had a drinking problem. Nine months later she gave birth to me. Charlotte Mary Yeager, my friends call me "Ginger" mainly 'cause of my red hair. When I was seventeen, the world fell into a war with itself. The two biggest players are the United States and her allies and the USSO (Communist Orussia) and her allies. I have heard that the Orussains had stared to look into the use of Neuroi Technology, but then the Neuroi came back and started to fight for their own propose. Since my mother was once part of the famed 501st it was very easy for me to join the famed group which was now stationed in South Vietlan. I had heard that there was some fighting between Allied troops and airmen; and Orussian Forces; and various Neuroi Air Types. Before I was shipped to South Vietlan, I had to go through basic training at Fort Arnold in Southern Virginia. This is where my story begins.

_April 1, 1969_

The Greyhound bus brought me to what would be our new home in Fort Arnold. My mother had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, which meant a rise in her already high pay, so more money for her to tinker with her racing gear with and enough money to get me something. So she went ahead after we had party for her promotion. As I got off the bus I saw what my mom had bought me, a brand new blue Camaro. I cannot believe my mom bought me a brand new car. But she did say the daughter of a lt. col. did deserve the best. I hated that she was rubbing this in everyone's face. I can't complain though, I was given the rank of Captain. I could not believe it when I had heard Major Sakomoto was going to be my adult CO. I was quite excited when I had heard I was going to be working with the children of most of the original 501st. Most of them were all ready being flown in to the 501st new base in South Vietlan. But me, I had to complete my basic training. Boy the things that happened to me during those long weeks.

_Week One_

I meet my drill Sargent. Boy, talk about a being a real jackass. He made me do twice as many exorcizes as the others, he told me he didn't want 'no sissy girl' in his platoon. I was only in his platoon so I could complete basic training after I completed it, I was gonna be shipped to Vietlan.

I also caught some crap from the guys in the platoon because I wasn't a "real" girl. A lot of them had expected me to have a big bust like my mother, I hate to admit it but I'm a lot smaller than my mom. They also laughed at me for my white bra and later my panties, the prevs went through my footlocker. Needless to say I saw red and my Sargent came in and saw that I was in a one to three fight and kicking their sorry asses. Shortly after my Sargent started to respect me. And when we trained one on one he told me to call him by his first name, Matt.

I was the only witch on the base aside from my mother, and one of the few women on the base. Most of them where nurses somewhere low ranking officers. My mom told me I should hang with more of my kind. I think not, I'm not their kind. They are sluts, honestly you talk about your slutty nurses, and most of them did more than flirt with the soldiers on base.

_Week two_

I finally met a nurse, officer and solider that I can tolerate as friends. Ya, the boys in my platoon know not to piss me off, the three who went through my footlocker were tied up and gaged with my white "angle" garter belts. Matt even approved of this.

So anyway the nurse's name is Matte, even though she had been called slutty Matte, but that's because her boy friends cheated on her so she cheated on them, she was hurt though. She all ways felt so bad afterwards. She really is an angle. She is very kind.

The officer's name is Hallie. She can be a mean bitch when you piss her off. But she has the best advice for any situation, she but herself through college by working as a bar tender even after she went into the forces. She is working off her college depts. in the army to be a teacher.

The soldier's is a PFC by the name of Jerry. He is from my platoon actually. He is really laid back and usually has a pair of aviators around his neck or on his head.

I also met a black solider through Jerry. I was one of the few who didn't seem to have a problem with blacks fighting for their rights, anyway his name was Jason. He and I actually became pretty close friends.

_Week Three_

With the addition help from Jerry and Jason. I trained hard to get outta there quickly. I was told because of my huge improvement, I was going to be shipped out soon.

_Week Four_

I was told that I have one week left before I was shipped off. I was excited. My last day at the base the platoon saw me off. Just as the bus was leaving for the airport, Jerry and Jason came running up to the bus with their duffle bugs. It turns I'm going to Vietlan with them.

After a series of long plane rides I got off with my friends in Vietlan. I was hot but I didn't really care I was raised in the south. The airport had dozens of helicopters and jets around being fueled rearmed, taking off or landing. I knew I was supposed to get on board a Huey, I just didn't know which so I asked a near by officer.

"Excuse me sir, Can you tell me which ride is mine?" I asked showing him my papers.

"Sure…Ok, Charlotte, you see that Bell Huey there with the logo of a yellow and black shield on the front, that's your ride."

"Thank you."

Jerry showed the officer his papers as well and was directed to the same one. Jason showed the officer his and the officer frowned.

"Your really luck boy, yours is the one over there, with the Star and Eagle on the front."

Jason looked confused at the officer.

"But sir, I'm supposed to be with those two."

"Your on that bird there boy." The officer said pointing to the helicopter.

I shrugged and patted him on the back

"We'll meet up later. Cya."

"Take care of yourselves." He said smiling. He boarded his helicopter and we boarded ours. The helicopters took off and I saw Jason's flew off in the opposite direction. I nudged Jerry pointing to the helicopter.

"Must need to pick up supplies or something." He said.

I shrugged and dozed off, after about 45 minuets Jerry poked me awake. He signaled me to look out. I did and I was utterly confused. I saw rice fields. I was told the 501st base was on the outskirts of a city.

I gulped I didn't like the looks of this. I quickly took out my transfer papers. My heart nearly did a summersault. It said I was to be transferred to the 101st Airborne Division, Delta Company, 6th Platoon, under the commander of Lt. E. Wilmer.

I tried to tell the pilots about the mistake, but They just looked at me like I was crazy and told me as soon as they landed we were to get the f*ck out.

I pretty much got kicked outta the helicopter. They took off. I couldn't help but flip them the bird.

"Come down, Ginger." Jerry said sighing.

"Lets see if we can find this Lieutenant E. Wilmer, maybe he can straighten out this mess."

We got our gear and proceeded into the camp. We looked around finally we found a tent with a sign that said Lt. Wilmer. We were there less than a minuet before a short brown haired woman in a green bikini top and army pants and boots stepped out of the tent.

"You must be my new Patton Tank Witch."

"Morning ma'am. Are you Lieutenant E. Wilmer?"

"The one and only." She said lighting up a cigarette.

"Ma'am I'm Captain Ginger Yeager, There's been some mistake, I'm supposed to be transferred to the 501st Strike Witches."

"Let me see your papers." She said letting out a puff of smoke.

She took my papers and she looked them over.

"Well your right, some one did fuck up!" she said taking the cigarette outta her mouth. She walked back into her tent and walked out with a clipboard.

"You sure your not, Sargent Charily G. Young?"

"Positive." I responded.

She sighed and led us into the camp and called over someone.

"SARGENT BRICKFORD!"

A young black solider came running over.

"Goddamn it son, I thought I put in an order for a Patton Tank Witch."

"You did ma'am."

"Then you care to tell me, why the fuck I got a pilot instead of a tank operator?" 

"I don't know."

"Call those sons of bitches, and tell them what happened. Get on it."

"Yes ma'am!" He ran off.

"Damn it all." She sighed

"You guys hungry? We're cooking some stake over there."

"No thank you ma'am." I said.

"I don't eat red meat." Jerry said.

"Suit yourself." The lieutenant said, she headed off to the showers.

She tripped off her pant bottoms and opened up the stall and stepped in and started to shower. After a few minuets she got out and laid in the sun.

About fifteen minuets later, Sargent Brickford came back. He seemed like a skittish guy to begin with but it seemed like he was even more scared than before.

"Ma'am, HQ Reports that our tank witch was sent to the 501st by mistake, though orders are all jammed up. These two are stuck here till the next rotation." 

"How long is that?" I asked.

"Six weeks." A new face said, he had blond hair and a fuzzy mustache.

"SIX WEEKS! I YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? LISTEN I'M A PILOT, NOT A TANK WITCH!" I exclaimed.

"And we are squeduled to go out on patrol for 8 weeks, in two days." He said.

"Not enough time for us to train our witch here on how to operate a tank."

The leutenaitn responded glancing up at us.

"Unfortunately, I need you two in my platoon and I can't change rotations with someone. So you're just stuck with us."

"Come on, Elizabeth, cut them some slack." 

Elizabeth, that's what the E stood for. I thought was Erica, or Eric when I first saw the name.

"I'll see we can get the shorter of roots so will be back just in time for rotations." Elizabeth sighed.

"You two might as well unpack and get combat ready. We move out in two days."

**I thought this would be a good place to leave this story off. I do wish to say I will be finishing **_**Doppelgänger Parade**_** before I start any new Strike Witches Stories. Tell me what you think and your predictions.**


End file.
